Child of Darkness
by Seven Star XIII
Summary: Vaxin is the newest member of Organization XIII. From the very first day after initiation, he begins to develop a crush on Xion. However Roxas appears to have similar 'feelings' for Xion. How will this play out in the end? XionxOC
1. New Member

Name: Vaxin (Nobody)

Somebody: Avin

Rank: No. 15

Title: "The Dark Soldier"

Appearance: Hair is similar to Cloud's from KHII except black. Vaxin has a scar going diagonally from his right eyebrow to his forehead. Yellow eyes. And a gray necklace with the Nobody symbol as a pendant.

Occupation: Vexen's apprentice in the scientific arts. Primary job is Heartless removal with Axel, Roxas, and Xion.

Limit Break: Eternal Darkness/ Fires multiple dark spheres that begin to consume the target(s) and expand, draining them of their life until they are completely consumed.

Element: Dark

Controls: special Nobodies called Soldiers that are covered in armor and carry straight swords and attack all enemies on sight.

Nickname: Shadow

Personality/Relationships: Quite most of the time, except for when talking to Marluxia or Larxene. Vaxin gets along with Axel, Roxas, and Xion very well. Wishes he could spend more time with Xion alone. Vaxin for some reason hates Xemnas and Saix. He gets along with all other members of Organization XIII.

Weapon: A sword covered in Darkness that holds the power of the Keyblade. The sword is called Dark Revelation

Chapter 1: New Member

I have no real emotions. I cannot feel anything, for I have no heart. That's what Saix told me after another mission by myself to exterminate Twilight Town of a giant Heartless. I still don't know why I asked that idiot anyway. He's always treating me like I'm just some pathetic little kid. Whatever, as long as he doesn't take as far as Xigbar does and call me "runt" or squirt" I'll be alright. Anyways, Axel told me to go to the Round Room, something about an exclusive meeting for those who have gone to Castle Oblivion and actually could stand up there (unlike Roxas, who passed out as soon as he stepped inside). I guess its time for my official initiation.

When I walked inside the Round Room everyone was sitting in their chairs, placed with the number of the member in mind. I cursed aloud, finally realizing something. They all survived the trip to Castle Oblivion!

"Today, comrades, we celebrate the day that a new member has been chosen to wear the coat. Please welcome, No. XV, Vaxin."

Soon all of the members in the room clapped loudly. I looked at Xion, No. XIV and she looked back at me in surprise. Roxas, No. XIII, noticed Xion and I and tugged on Xion's sleeves to see if she was alright, I think. Xion's snapped back to reality and teleported away using a dark corridor. Roxas did the same and I did as well. This was going to be interesting. The strange thing was, technically Xion is No. XV since I joined the Organization after Roxas. I guess it makes since though that I am No. XV kind of since No one but numbers I-XII knew of my existence until now. I wonder why…

I was sitting on my bed, reading a book explaining the Periodic Table when I heard a bunch of noise coming from the Grey Room. The room Axel told where I am to report to everyday unless we have a vacation day. I ran to the Grey Room and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw something very strange.

I saw Zexion hitting Roxas with his Lexicon in the head. Or at least it looked like Zexion was hitting Roxas. Xion just watched confused as much I was at the scene. She didn't even try to stop Zexion.

"Knowing Zexion, this is probably an illusion." Marluxia said as he walked past me with his scythe in hand. He swung at the forms of Roxas and Zexion and they faded away like ghosts.

"See, nothing more than a trick, Shadow." Marluxia sat down on a couch and looked at his reflection in a hand-mirror. Marluxia is so vain. Zexion walked in the room, Roxas walking behind him, and sat on the couch reading a book. Roxas walked over to smiling broadly and Xion punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Don't ever do that again, Roxas!"

"It was just a joke, Xion, no need to get defensive." Roxas then looked at me with a confident look on his face.

"What do you want, Roxas?" I said annoyed.

"You want to spare against me in the Training Room?"

I simply gave a small smile and I heard everyone gasp. This was the first time anyone had ever seen me smile. Ever!

"Alright, I'll take you on." I walked out of the Grey Room and down the hall to the Training Room. The room had a bunch of computers and control panels in it, an arena, and a Holo-Mission button in the far corner in the room. I walked through the sliding door on the left side of the room and entered the arena. Roxas did the same on the opposite side and then summoned his Keyblade. I summoned Dark Revelation and got into battle stance. Roxas was already in position and he looked at me with a serious expression on his face. I turned my head and saw all thirteen other members of the Organization, including Xemnas, walk inside the Training Room to watch my duel against Roxas. News sure does travel quickly in this place. I looked at Xion for a moment. She smiled and then went back to her neutral expression. I turned my attention back to Roxas and prepared to take the defensive. Roxas then charged.

To be continued…

Please review this story because this to me could be a very successful story and I want to hear your opinions. Chapter 2 coming soon.

Seven Star XIII


	2. Light vs Dark

Chapter 2: Light vs. Dark

Roxas dashed towards me and swung his Keyblade at my face and I blocked with my sword. I jumped in the air, did a half flip, and lunged straight down. Roxas jumped back and rushed towards me with the stinger technique. I rolled out of the way and hit him in the air. He blocked and jumped down off the ceiling. I jumped up towards him and we both attacked, our swords being locked.

"C'mon, that can't be the best you can do." Roxas said as we broke off of each other.

"I expected more from the Keyblade Master myself." I touched the ground and dashed at full speed towards the grounded Roxas. He mimicked my movements and we both stroke at the same time, the impact causing us to float in the air for a second. Then Roxas and I attacked each other rapidly, our weapons clashing loudly with power.

_Klink!_

_Clash!_

_Klink!_

We fought using our full strength. I felt my sword hit Roxas' shoulder and his Keyblade cut my left cheek. Our attacks were in-sync. It was like we knew what the other was going to do and just matched. Someone had to break the vicious cycle. So I did. Roxas swung towards my leg and I blocked, flipped his Keyblade in the air, and spun around and slice him in his stomach. Roxas slammed into the wall and a small amount of blood came out his mouth, resting on his lip.

I walked towards Roxas, ready to end our duel, when he stood up and yelled. Light radiated from his body and his Keyblade turned into a blade of light itself. Roxas swung his Keyblade fast and strong, barely giving me time to block and dodge. My body was being hit hard and I could hardly make out Roxas' movements. I back flipped away and he used the last part of his Limit, rays of light spun around him and then spread out. These were pretty easy to dodge, and the amount of energy required for this attack left Roxas wide open. I sprinted towards Roxas and hit him, full on, in the stomach with my left hand and slashed his face with my sword furiously. Then I saw a flash and next thing I knew I was in the air!

"What the hell?" I said as I tried to recover. Roxas then jumped in the air really fast and slashed at me so quickly, it all felt like one big strike. I fell to the ground hard and knew I was in pretty bad shape.

"Dammit, I let my guard down." I said quietly to myself as I prepared myself as I prepared to do my Final Limit. I focused all of my energy on the Key of Destiny and dark spheres appeared and clung to Roxas. Roxas was getting weaker and the spheres were getting larger, stealing his strength. As my Limit reached its finale stage, I saw Roxas appeared to be staring off into the distance. Suddenly I head a crash from the glass surrounding the arena and a blur of black and red swooped down and landed in front of Roxas. It was Axel. Axel destroyed all of the dark spheres and tried not to hurt Roxas himself, and then Axel threw his chakrams at me to break my concentration. I took the bait and jumped out of the way.

Roxas fell to the floor, barely conscious.

"Roxas? Roxas, are you alright?"

Roxas barely moved. My Limit nearly killed him.

"Ax-Axel? I can't…I can't feel my body."

"Don't worry about it. Vexen can heal you." The Flurry of Flames then turned to me, seemingly enraged.

"How could you be so careless Vaxin? You know how powerful and dangerous your Final Limit is! Yet you still use it against an ally? God, sometimes I swear you're as reckless as Saix in berserker form sometimes!"

With that, Axel used teleported away, via dark corridor, with Roxas slung over his shoulder. I can't believe I was so not careful. Roxas could've been killed and it would've been my entire fault. Axel would probably "hate "me and Xemnas would have erased me for treason. The Dark Soldier, a traitor of Organization XIII and a ruthless combatant. Most importantly, Xion would kill me if I allowed myself to destroy Roxas. I couldn't let that happen, ever again.

"Whoa! Zexion, did you see that? Vaxin nearly killed Roxas!" Demyx said as I walked out the arena.

"What's so good about that? Traitors do that kind of thing and he should be punished." Larxene sniped.

"Don't talk like that about a comrade Larxene and Demyx, Vaxin didn't mean to do what he did." Xaldin commented.

That's when I was done.

"Shut up about it alright?" I yelled at all of them, "It was a freaking accident!" I ran away to my room. When I got to my room I was exhausted. I lied down on my bed, put my arms behind my head and just thought about everything. After about five minutes, someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked calmly, still upset.

"It's me, Xion."

Xion, the very person I didn't want to see right now.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, door's open."

Xion opened the door cautiously and walked inside. She sat next to me on the bed.

"Look, Xion, if this is about Roxas I don't really want to talk about it."

Xion looked confused for a moment, like a little kid after you take a lollipop from them.

"I'm not here talk about that. I need to ask you a question."

I was confused now. What could Xion possibly have to ask me?

"What's your question?"

"Do you know why Saix keeps calling me a puppet?"

"Because he's an asshole, that's why."

Xion giggled. I watched her sit on my bed, eventually laughing happily. However, I must've watched longer than I fought because she asked me why I kept staring at her.

"No reason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its nothing."

"Okay then. Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome, anytime."

Xion was really growing on me. We clicked together easily. It was like we were made for each other.

Chapter 3 coming soon

-Seven Star XIII-


	3. Control

Chapter 3: Control

"You have a new mission Vaxin. You are to join up with Marluxia to eliminate a Zip Slasher in Twilight Town. He is waiting for you at the site." Saïx said. Something about him seemed off. Saïx watched me carefully as I opened a dark corridor leading to the rendezvous point. Right when I was about to enter the corridor, it hit me. _I may be executed for what happened in the sparring match with Roxas. Or turned to a Dusk. Wait, what's the difference? And why do I care anyway? That ass can only obey his master and Xemnas is too busy gawking at Kingdom Hearts to care what I do anyway. _I thought. As I walked through the portal, I thought about Xion, Roxas, and Axel. "I'll make it up to them after the mission." I didn't know them all well enough to know what they liked best but I heard they liked ice cream from Xigbar so I guessed that that was what I should get them, but from where? I shook my head as I emerged from the corridor. I saw a guy with long, slightly spiky, pink hair. He was looking at the sunset on the roof of a nearby building. I teleported next to him using a short-range dark corridor and watched the sunset as well.

"Isn't it beautiful? Nowhere near as beautiful as Kingdom Hearts or the Keyblade, but beautiful nonetheless." Marluxia took out a deep red rose and inhaled its sweet smell. I stifled a laugh. It amused me to watch him interact with flowers.

"Yeah it is..." I said softly. My thoughts begin to drift away slowly and my eyes began to close, until I was jolted awake by a very loud scream. I turned my head and saw our target. The Zip Slasher was following the lady who had screamed all around the small town.

"I guess the other townspeople took shelter already. What a shame." Marluxia summoned his scythe and began to traverse the rooftops in pursuit of the Heartless. I didn't understand at first why he didn't just jump down and kill the thing but I soon remembered one of the Organization's most important rules. _Stay in the shadows._

"Looks like there's no way around it then." I summoned my sword and focused on the path the lady seemed to be running from the Zip Slasher. She always went straight towards the ramp leading to the clock tower, then she would turn left before getting to the sewer gate at the base and go to the sandlot, before finally going through Tram Common's hole in the wall.

"I gotta cut the Heartless down before they get to the old mansion that's beyond the woods!" Using a corridor of darkness, I teleported in front of the Zip Slasher and blocked its attack before it hit the lady. "Get to safety, quickly!" The lady nodded as she ran out the woods back to Tram Common. As the Zip Slasher backed off to fight me, I began to formulate a plan. As I thought about what to do Marluxia came up from behind the Heartless and tried to slice it in half but it swiftly moved out the way.

"The thing's slippery."

"I got it!" I shouted as I threw my sword at the creature while it was in mid motion. A direct hit! The Zip Slasher disappeared and in its place a heart flew up into the sky. Soon the heart also disappeared. When Dark Revelation returned to my hand I looked at Marluxia and tilted my head to the side.

"What was disappointing about the townspeople being in a safe place by the time the Zip Slasher showed up?" I asked.

"Nothing at all. I was just hoping they'd at least attempt to help their own kind. Now, shall we RTC?"

"You go ahead. I've got business to take care of."

"Alright. Don't take too long or Saïx we'll harm you." On that note, Marluxia RTC'd

"Yeah right..." I said aloud. Saïx had no control over me. Three kids ran in front of me while I was walking and I almost bumped into one of them. I heard a "Sorry" from one member of the group. _They must be the neighborhood misfits. _ I thought while I walked to the ice cream shop I saw.

"Are you new 'round here?" The ice cream man asked.

"Yeah. I just moved here yesterday. Can I have four sea-salt ice creams please?" I pulled out my munny pouch and handed the man 700 munny.

"Sure thing." The man took the munny and gave me four ice creams.

"Thank you." I walked away while putting my pouch away. The clock tower wasn't too far away from here. When I got there no one was up there except for a bird. "I should send a message to them." I quickly wrote an invitation using a piece of folded paper in my pocket, a feather, and the ink Larxene gave me when I joined the Organization. I opened a dark corridor and sent the bird through it.

"Deliver the message to these people; Roxas, Axel, and Xion."


End file.
